The use of a swiveling key for actuation of one ore several mechanical switches located inside the external housing of a portable device is already known. This key generally comprises an actuation surface for manual actuation by a user. The mechanical switches can be actuated by swiveling the key around at least an axis which is substantially perpendicular to the actuation surface of the key. This means that the mechanical switches must be located behind the key, while being eccentric with respect to said axis.
In order to provide a good ergonomic use, the actuation surface preferentially protrudes from the external housing. However, this means also that the key is much more exposed to external constraints, especially to shocks. In case of big shocks, for instance if the communication device falls down, the key may strongly swivels, and this can cause damages on the mechanical switch which is behind the key.
Several solutions have been proposed in order to protect the mechanical switch:
A first solution consists in providing a key made of rubber in order that the key can absorb shocks. However, in this case, the tactile feeling for a user is not sufficient. In addition, the finishing of a rubber key is limited. This solution does not enable to have a large choice of esthetic aspects for the final key (plating, paint, steal, transparent . . . )
Another known solution enabling the use of a plastic key consists in providing a silicon layer inside the housing, between the key and the mechanical switch. This solution is good for the tactile effect and enables a large variety of finishing. However, it is a very costly solution in term of added material, and also of assembly.